


Let’s Try This Again

by Fleeting_circus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Either fluff or angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is really sad in some chapters, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, MC doesn’t exist, Questioning trans Yuri in some chapters, Sad, i haven’t written in a long time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_circus/pseuds/Fleeting_circus
Summary: DDLC lesbian one-shots of all the characters!May contain angst so read at your own risk!Feel free to suggest ships or scenarios! <3
Relationships: All gay ships will be poly sometimes, Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Let’s Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long time! 
> 
> First chapter contains: Implied Self harm, Angst, sad yuri, Yuri is questioning her pronouns, and homophobic thoughts

A light flickered in the distance accompanied with a trail of rain which softly pattered against the darkened window. Raindrops seemed to sound as if a soft tone was being played in Yuri’s mind reminding her of the tones of a beautiful piano she heard when she was young.

It was such a wonderful memory in a bomb field called her childhood. A young delightful memory. 

_ Young, huh? _

She forced a sigh as she turned over, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

Her mind wouldn’t stop repeating the same worries every night causing her to drown out her sleep. It was honestly becoming tiring for both her restless mind, and body. Constantly, fighting the same battle repeatedly is bound to make anyone.. go to extreme measures to stay sane. 

The raccoon itched at her skin, as if it was peeling back all her insecurities to expose her true ugly self.

As a desperate excuse for a distraction her eyes glanced down while starting to trail down. The clouded purple orbs settled onto her own chest instead of obeying the raccoon’s urge for a snack. 

Staring at her chest with a disgusted expression only fueled her toxic emotions. Yuri knew she was a perfect ideal dream for a man’s pleasurable fantasies. Many eyes looked down on her pathetic body. All throughout her life they constantly reminded her that she would be a perfect obedient figure for her future husband. So many mouths forced the opinion down her throat repeatedly this ranged from to her own parents words to a stranger cat-calling her. 

Were the words truly factual? Her so-called desired body was perfect for a big strong husband, right?

_Yet I don’t want one._

_Of course I had to like girls_. Just another imperfection to add to a list for her pitiful self, along with multiple scars on her precious body, and mind. 

Men had romantically liked her in the past (for her body she presumed). She wished once that she wasn’t mentally cut off with her nonexistent attraction to men. That someone even a man could give her the long desired attention she craved, even if that attention was just for her idiotic breasts. These thoughts made her accept multiple times that her body was the only thing someone would want from her broken unstable self. 

_ Who would ever want someone who hurts themselves? Someone who accepts they’re worthless, and ultimately a waste less piece of space?  _

No one.

Not even a girl. 

Another sigh filled the tensed empty air.

A wife to a man, correct?

_ Wife... do I even want to be a wife? _

She looked down once more on her chest, before raising her feminine hands a pure anguish warmed her body as she stared intensely at them. Many people had lied to her calling them desirable in a female’s standpoint. That her body was a goal of some kind.

_ It doesn’t fit me at all. I wish they were thicker, and tougher.  _

As if to declare war on her body she peeled off some skin off her thumb. It was miserable her thoughts of wishing her thighs were smaller, or if her chest was smaller she could be...

_ Could be what? _

Could be.. something less sultry perhaps?That wasn’t the real reason; of course it wasn’t deep in her storm of a mind she knew. 

She wanted to be a he as well. 

It’s not as if she had a deep hate towards her female aspects of her body. It was just sometimes she wished that.. she could resemble a man. Even if it was short hair, or a flatter yet masculine build. These thoughts pushed half-minded actions. Yuri brushed them off thinking that her wearing baggy clothes during the thoughts like this was just a excuse for her disliking her image. Not a deep rooted disfunction sense of gears screeching of rust, of disorder.

_She..he..? It’s all so frustrating_.

The rain seemed to pour down even rougher with the wind yelling along with it. 

Yuri’s thoughts stirred in complexity, as if it was trying to break the window to flood a sea into Yuri’s room. To flood her room with thoughts just like the state of her mind. “Dammit...” the tone of her words slipped out as a rotten curse. With a glance upwards from her fingers. Yuri looked towards the mirror that leaned against the wall that faced her bed. 

All she saw was an utterly, pathetic, worthless, and unlovable person who begged to be someone else. Someone better. 

“Guh...” a grunt passed her lips as she lifted herself onto a sitting position. She soon stood up glancing with glazed over eyes as she grabbed a sparking metal in her hands. Steps echoed throughout the house shaking Yuri’s core as her mind settled down for what seemed for the first time. A single thought erupted inside her burning unstable brain.

_ The raccoon is unbearably hungry for bread. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me when Yuri kinnie asf! Sorry if this chapter was lacking. I hope you enjoyed though ! See you in the next chapter! Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
